Destrucción de oro
by Princessa.xo
Summary: It has been prophesied that there would be a Faerie that would be born with the power to destruct vampires at will. New main characters in addition with Edward. some **BELLA IS NOT IN THIS FIC** some implementation of Wicked Lovely Characters and Concepts
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : I don't own anything except my created characters.

**Important A/N**

**_**BEWARE: This Fic does not include Bella, if you cannot handle this, then stop reading. If you can handle this, then by all means read, enjoy and review **_**

Summary : It has been prophesied that there would be a Faerie that would be born with the power to destruct vampires at will.

* * *

"Earth to Edward?" Alice trilled impatiently. I roused from my sleep-like state and noticed that everyone was already out of the car except for Alice and me. These dream-like states had only been happening for the past decade. I felt like there was some type of standstill in life; an understatement considering what I was. Nine centuries and counting. Could life be anymore dull? I doubt it.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the deep scent of the car mixed with Alice's usual flowery smell. But underneath Alice's scent there was something amiss. Another smell laced with coconuts, pineapples, and the salt of the ocean… Alice usually had the scent of violets combined with vanilla. This tropical scent mixed into the air was so unusual for Forks; it was a mundane little town and contained nothing tropical about it. My body tensed, and I frowned in confusion.

_You smell it too?_

I nodded in response to Alice's silent inquiry. My mind filled with curiosity. I glanced outside the car window, where Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were already out of the parking lot and almost at the main entrance of our high school. They looked cool and calm as usual, but their eyes betrayed their suspicion. My sibling's thoughts were in sync with what Alice and I had noticed

_This scent reminds me of Maui; the breeze, the ocean. I did look rather stunning in that hula skirt…_

Typical Rosalie, always getting distracted by herself. Emmett's thoughts were now different; he'd started suspicious but got quickly distracted by a memory of a scantily clad Rosalie hula dancing.

Jasper, always militant, was peering around casually, before his gaze finally stopped on a big black SUV. The Escalade Platinum Hybrid, to be precise. The model that had not been released yet, and was not supposed to be released until two years from now. The very model Emmett was on a waiting list for. Who in Forks would have such first-rate privileges?

Not that my family and I were snobs, but we knew everyone in Forks and no one in town would have had access to things like non-released automobiles. Whoever these people were they must be new to town And they had to have come from money, considering their taste in clothes and vehicles.

The bell rang distantly, but no one around me made any move to go inside the school. My siblings and I were not the only ones watching the spectacle of a car show. Almost the whole student body were scattered around the outer edges of the parking lot, and I could hear the multitude of thoughts coming from them. There were the usual jealous thoughts, genuine curiosity, greed and admiration. I tried to ignore all of these so I could focus on the minds of the beings in the car. From what I could tell, there were only two humans in the car, but their minds were utterly blank; when looking into their thoughts I felt like I was floating in an empty void. There were also two other beings in the car, that could not be identified, and I was sure they were not vampires… I turned to Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders, looking just as confused as I did.

The doors of the car opened, and four people stepped out. A man got out of the driver's seat, and what I assumed – now without my special ability to confirm or deny this assumption – to be his wife came out of the passenger door. The back doors were opened by two younger people – teenagers. I would've also assumed the older couple were the teenager's parents, but they did not look to be a day older then their mid-twenties. This was peculiar. They all donned massive black sunglasses, except for the younger male, his eyes a menacing shade of green that was almost too bright to be natural. They must have been from out of town, because they were overdressed for the cold weather. They all wore long expensive black coats, except for the teenage girl – she wore a pure white coat with fur trim. The hood of the jacket was pulled close over her head, so I couldn't see her face past the shadows. The boy's face was unnaturally beautiful, so similar to features of a vampire…

Quite ostentatious, the pair reminded me of Rosalie. As they passed us I caught a whiff of their scent. Strange, there were three distinct scents but two were similar. There was the scent of a normal mortal from the 'parents', but it was wrong - warped with a dulled smell, as if their scent had been muted. The second and third scent were very similar except one distinctly reminded me of the tropical smell that Alice and I had noticed just moments earlier, and the other smelled as if it was a sordid copy of the first. These scents were obviously coming from the two not-so human teenagers.

This was rather bizarre. My curiosity piqued, as did everyone else's. I could see the images of the teenagers in all the student's minds, more so the young male, because his face wasn't hidden behind sunglasses. Naturally, the female population were going insane with his supernatural, exotic features. I ran my hand through my hair impatiently. The parent's scents were totally off, and the teenager's scents were definitely not human; they were just too foreign. I had never encountered such smells in all of my existence, and by the looks of it, neither had my siblings.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived, the school was in an uproar. Minds and voices were going stark mad with rumours, insinuations and stories. It reminded me of the day Carlisle and Esme enrolled my siblings and I into Forks High School. I'd never realized humans could gossip so much until I got to Forks High School. I mean, usually we always got attention, no matter what school we attended, but in Forks we were _always_ the topic of gossip. It had been amusing at first, but I quickly became bored and annoyed with the human's pettiness and short attention spans. It looked like finally the heat would be taken off of my abnormal siblings and me. We never willingly associated with the humans.

We sat at our usual table in the back corner of the cafeteria. The room had high ceilings and, and the long wooden tables creaked with age. The white walls were painted with stripes of yellow and green in an attempt for school spirit. I sat with my siblings, all of us incredibly bored, but keeping with the human charade of adjusting in our seats, playing with our food - all the useless human mannerisms - to keep up appearances.

"Edward, do you think you could stop brooding for a moment, and tell us what you know?" Rosalie almost looked petulant with the scowl on her face.

"Why, Rosalie? You've never seemed interested in any new students before." I had to keep myself from laughing, Rosalie thought of no one but herself, and expected the rest of the world to abide as well. Especially the male population.

Jasper, Alice and Emmett broke out in a quiet laughter. So rare it was to see Rosalie jealous of anyone.

_Bastard_.

I smiled at her widely.

"But seriously, who do you think they are? And did you see that boy, he looked so arrogant." No doubt, Emmett was scouting for competition, and this new boy's cockiness only added to his appeal.

I glanced at Jasper; he looked thoughtful. _I wonder… their scent seems familiar to some creatures I encountered on my travels with Maria…_

I was about to inquire about his thoughts, but I didn't want to reveal them to everyone if he wanted to keep them private. I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Well, Alice, do you see anything?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

Alice seemed annoyed at the question. "No!" she snapped. We all glanced warily at one another, except for Jasper, who seemed lost in his own world.

I looked at Alice, and focused on her mental voice, but all I got was a jumble of fast-forwarded visions or scenes; they were too fast to pick apart, and I could understand why she was frustrated.

"Alice, what is that you're seeing?"

"I don't know," she whined. Her hands were clamped on either side of her head. I had never seen her so frustrated. "Every time I try to concentrate on those new people, I just get these frenzied visions; they won't settle, and I can't remember anything." She pouted. This was more than strange.

_Could I be losing my visions?_

"Not likely, these creatures aren't human, or vampires, so you might not be able to read them," I assured Alice. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when you two go into your own private world, and act like we're not even here," Rosalie fumed, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. If she was human, I was almost sure she her face would be flushed red with anger. I rolled my eyes at her.

In that moment, the air wafted with the two variations of summer smells. I looked across the cafeteria to see the two mysterious creatures enter. They proceeded to go to the concession line-up. It was almost comical they way the room fell into a complete silence, and almost in the same moment became loud again with over excited whispers that I was sure the new kids could hear.

I filtered through the thoughts and figured out from Jessica - Forks' unofficial gossip queen - that the new teenagers were in the office for the first part of the day sorting out their transcripts. From the general consensus of the gossip, France was their country of origin. I'd heard other similar stories close to that in other minds as well. By the sunglasses evident on the girl's face, she apparently hadn't taken them off all morning. It wasn't even sunny outside; if it were, my family definitely would not be here.

Rosalie was about to speak, but I signalled for her and the rest of my siblings to use our special way of speaking, accelerated and faint so average humans couldn't pick up anything. Extra precaution against these abnormal beings.

"Who does she think she is?" Rosalie started. I scowled at her thoughts. "I mean, it's a bit extreme to be wearing sunglasses in this weather. She's just wearing them for attention," Rosalie said in a matter-of-factly tone. Emmett nudged her. Sometimes even he thought she went too far. The couple proceeded to the seating area and chose to sit down at the center table. As if the new girl had heard Rosalie, she removed her sunglasses from her face, and took down her hood.

The shock from the student audience that came at that moment was beyond ridiculous even if it was greatly appropriate. The first thing that caught my attention was the shocking mass of black and gold curls that tumbled down the girl's back. They were tumultuous, wild and carefree floating around her as if she were in water. She had catlike hazel eyes that were flecked with the same amber colour that my siblings and I shared. Her skin was tantalizing; it had a copper colour – no caramel, was closer… well, whatever type of brown it was - and shone with a slight sheen of golden shimmer. It was probably not visible to human eyes because she was literally glittering - the same way my kind did when our skin was exposed to sunlight - and it would have caused a commotion if the humans were able to see it. Her face was too beautiful, too exquisite, to be human, and I was immediately disgusted, as if her beauty were a too sweet beverage with a sour after taste. It was too much to take in. There was no doubt in my mind that this girl was not human. Not at all and neither was her friend - or perhaps brother. I would assume brother, but the pair didn't look alike; the only similarity they shared was their unearthly, striking, foreign looks.

The fact that I couldn't read their minds only solidified my belief in their other worldliness.

I would've said that they reminded me of vampires, because we were all known to be extreme beauties, but they held a different type of beauty. Our beauty was threatening yet luring, and human's subconscious warned them not to get too close. But their beauty seemed to be… happy almost, if that was the right word - at least the girl's did. The boy seemed to have a similar dangerous look as us. Or maybe this was all in my head.

My curiosity began to wane as I watched the two. They seemed to be putting up a convincing human charade, so I decided to stop watching. I could not say the same for the rest of the students; they were ogling at the couple unabashedly. Regardless, I would discuss this with Carlisle later; he must know something that the rest of us didn't. I ignored my intense pull to watch them, and decided to drift back into my preferred state of self-induced oblivion.

* * *

The bell rung, and Emmett and I exited the History class. It wasn't that I had to re-take any of my classes; it was just that I had already done the classes, and it infuriated me having to repeat the same material. Really, how many times does one need to learn that Christopher Columbus found the Americas? I mean, surely they could vary the history they teach. Perhaps we could learn about Europe's many wars, or the colonization of Africa, or the conflict of the Middle East… not that I hadn't already learnt all of this anyway. I headed down the south corridor of the hall and was about to take a left down the staircase to my art class when I heard the murmurs of frenzied conversation.

I automatically went into stealth mode, as if I was cornering prey while hunting. The sounds were coming from a broom closet to my left. I glanced around the halls but they were empty, except the one or two stragglers running late for class. I could hear the conversation perfectly from where I was standing. And even though I couldn't see who it was, the pungent aroma of summertime was a confirmation that the two new students currently inhabited the closet.

"I want to leave, now!" one voice said angrily. It was female and soft.

"We just got here, we are not leaving. And besides you chose this place," the second voice argued, sounding annoyed, as if dealing with a petulant child.

"I've changed my mind. It's not what I thought it would be." Her voice suddenly changed, sounding wistful and sad; childlike. It would melt the crankiest man's heart. "Whatever I thought or felt, it's not here." She took a deep breath,"I want to go back, please, Xavier."

"No." I could hear the finality in his tone. This girl was not getting her way. I heard a frantic shuffling and the sound of skin on skin contact. Suddenly it went quiet, and I could hear nothing, except for heavy breathing, a whimper from the girl, and silence. A faint, glowing golden light surrounded the edges of the door, and quickly went dead. Then the door click came, and I headed towards an alcove just to my right, using accelerated speed to avoid being seen.

The couple in the broom closet emerged, and were none other than the new students, as I had confirmed with their overwhelming scent. Xavier, obviously being the boy, stepped out, smoothed down his clothes, and glanced around the hallways as if he was getting ready to cross the street rather than a school hallway. He glanced back to the girl impatiently.

"Zarina, let's go." The boy Xavier didn't have an accent, on the on the contrary, both his and Zarina's voices were rather "Western" sounding, and didn't have the tiniest lilt of a Parisian accent. Obviously this France story was a farce The girl stepped out of the closet, her hands crossed over her chest in irritation. Or rather Zarina, the unnaturally beautiful girl. If I couldn't stand to look at her before, it was even worse now. She looked even sweeter than before, her eyes slightly dazed and her demeanour somewhat off balance, as if she were tipsy.

She turned to the left, towards the alcove I was hiding in and stared. At first I thought she was looking because of her unexplainable intoxication, but then I realized she could see me. The way I had contorted my body to fit the narrow crevice should have been unnoticeable to humans.

She came up to me, and her eyes immediately sharpened after looking at me. I stared into her hazel irises; they were mesmerizing. Then she smiled, a glorious smile that could only be described as angelic.

"Hi," she beamed at me. She didn't even seem fazed by my irregular stance. I quickly untwisted myself from the alcove and stepped out to maintain some sort of dignity.

"Zarina, what are you… oh, it's you." Xavier walked towards us, but stopped mid-step upon seeing me. Me. Why would he remember me? Well, I couldn't be too surprised, my family and I did not go unnoticed easily.

His breathing quickened and I could almost sense the anger in his eyes as his fingers began to tremble slightly. He was trying to control his anger, but wasn't doing a very good job at it. Human or not, his emotions were emanating, I could only imagine what Jasper would feel if he were here.

Xavier grabbed the girl's hand roughly, and dragged her down the stairwell that led to the art classrooms, shooting daggers at me the whole way, as if daring me to follow. Unfortunately for him I was going the same way.

* * *

A/N : Introduction to our 2 new characters in the 2nd chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my created characters :)

* * *

"Forks."

"If that's what you want."

"It's what I want." Her hazel eyes glittered uncontrollably.

"So be it."

* * *

"First and foremost, she is not to have any contact with any faeries, except you.

She must live a normal human life until her time of Change.

She must not be outside when there is sun.

She must not harbor any positive and sincere relationships.

You must encourage relationships that you see will have a negative impact on her.

You must keep her from bodily harm.

She is to be bound to you; yours to control in extreme cases. But this Power is not be abused, else it will enforce Change… do you understand, Xavier?"

I nodded my head slowly, and then bowed.

"Yes"

"Good. Now carry out your mission"

And I did just that.

* * *

I stared at the sun streaming through the window. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the rays on my face. Very rarely did I ever get to enjoy the sun. Apparently the sun was bad for me, I didn't know how or why, but Xavier told me so, so it must be true. I yearned to go outside because I knew this would be one of the very few times I would be able to experience sun in this new town. The town was too green, too barren, and so small. But I chose it; its name had seemed so unique to me. Forks, what a weird name for a town. I giggled at the name, Forks, as I twisted my hand and put it directly in front of a large stream of sunlight. I remembered heat like this before, flashes of memory came here and now, but they never seemed like bad memories. I wondered why Xavier had prohibited it - he must've been mistaken. I decided to get up and open the curtains. As my hand started to feel the silky, filmy texture of the organza material, a searing pain shot up my arm. I pulled my hand back like I had been burned; tears began to well in my eyes. How could that have happened by just touching a curtain? I cradled my hand, which now felt limp and dulled with a searing pain. A shadow was suddenly overcast my slouched figure, and I looked up.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the sun." Xavier did not sound impressed.

"I thought it would be harmless because I was inside," I said, in a vain attempt at an excuse. He frowned in response and offered me his hand. I stared back into his green eyes and held his gaze. Xavier raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask if I was planning on getting up anytime soon. I shook my head, and he scooped me up bridal style, effortlessly, being careful of my injured arm. He took me upstairs into my new room, which had yet to be decorated; the only piece of furniture was my round canopy bed with flowing lace material fluidly falling over the posts. I glanced at the oversized Venetian window on the far wall of my bedroom, but sighed noisily when I saw the security lock on them.

"Don't start," Xavier muttered impatiently. I stayed silent, and looked at him again while he placed me on the bed. He raised my arm gently inspecting it. There was no physical damage on the surface and the pain had dulled slightly. He started to massage my arm gently between his hands. His palms were smooth but calloused.

"Does it hurt?" he asked in an aloof manner. But I could see the worry betrayed in his eyes, so intense it bordered on guilt. Weird.

"Yes." Xavier began to move his hand away, and I quickly said, "But don't stop. Please." I looked up into his eyes and held his gaze; his eyes impossibly green. He concentrated on massaging my arm as I looked him up and down; he usually ignored me when I stared at him. Xavier never seemed uncomfortable, usually just unaware, so I'd never stopped watching him. He had a tanned olive complexion, which never lost its impeccable golden tone,despite the change in season. My eyes trailed to his biceps that were flexing slightly back and forth due to the massage he was giving me. I always got a little dizzy- no _a lot_ dizzy and nervous- when looking at his muscles. They were rounded and toned, but overall Xavier was lean and defined due to the extraneous activities and training he had to go through. I noticed that he did not bother with his glamour and now donned his preferred attire of all black. At the moment Xavier's raven black hair cut was shorn close to his head, but when he let grow out, his hair fell in soft black curls.

It would be an understatement to say that I found Xavier painfully attractive. His face was impeccably handsome and his eyes held an unwavering valiant look to them. He was aware of it too, and wherever we were around the mortal world the female population always noticed. It didn't make me jealous though, because his attention hardly ever wavered from me. That's not to say I haven't seen proof of his indiscretions when I haven't given him what he wanted, and he went to seek it somewhere else. At first I would shed tears, but eventually I got over it- over my petty jealousy- and accepted it as a consequence of withholding that particular physical act from him. He would always come back to me, so why did it matter? And I needed him more than life itself. Without him I would not be breathing; he lives for me, and I for him. What other choice did I have?

I noticed the massaging on my arm had stopped Xavier had stepped back to give me some respective space.

"I think your arm is feeling better," he stated as he started towards the door.

"Won't you stay with me?" I asked. I suddenly felt tired and laid against the pillows on my bed.

"If you would like me to," he answered in a questioning tone. I didn't respond. Instead I sat up on my bed and beckoned him towards me. I felt cold and lonely and needed his touch. Xavier came towards me. He seemed his usual self but somehow more alert and distant. I ignored it and decided to ask him about it later.

Xavier stood in front of me while I sat facing him on the bed. I removed my cloak and dropped it to the floor, leaving me dressed in my typical attire. It was a suede gold cloth that stopped mid thigh, unevenly longer and shorter sporadically. The same material wound around my whole upper body leaving my shoulders and neck bare. Xavier moved forward and began running his hands up and down my arms to stop my cold shivering.

"You're cold," he said. I nodded. He took my hand in his and kissed my palm softly. I began to feel his warped heat spread from my hand, up my arm and throughout my whole body. As he kissed my other hand the same heating sensation flooded through me, making every nerve I possessed tingle.

"Mm," I moaned. Xavier seemed to be encouraged by this and he started to trail slow kisses up my arm. My skin began to glow with the golden heat from his kisses. His trail of sunlight kisses stopped at my neck and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, asking permission to proceed. I closed my eyes in submission. Xavier's warm lips met my forehead briefly, but were quickly replaced at my neck where he smothered me with his warm lips.

Xavier moved his muscular body between my legs and I wrapped my thighs around his torso to bring us closer, to share the growing heat we were creating. His sunlight always seemed so forced and askew or off kilter than my own. I placed my face under the line of his jaw and started my own frenzy of kisses on his neck. I could only transfer heat to him when we shared intimate moments like this.

The warmth in my stomach started to spread upwards and tingled throughout my body. Xavier growled at my growing response and hoisted me on to the bed laying his body over mine. He started running his hands up and down my sides, pouring heat in through the seams of my sides; his lips went further down my neck until he reached my collarbone. The kisses started to slow as he reached the valley of my breasts. Xavier stopped, and looked up expectantly to obtain approval, his hands running down my sides and touching my waist in ways that should be illegal. But his question had the default answer of my usual head shake. He scowled, and his hands went down to my hips where he started stroking his thumbs against them. I began to moan in thrill, but I took his hands in my own, kissed his palms and placed them on either side of my face.

We were now lying on our sides face to face on the bed. I could feel the silk material of the sheets on my thighs as I squirmed closer to Xavier. I inched my face towards him as if I was going to reach in for a kiss, and he made an O shape with his lips blowing softly on my face. A golden stream of sunlight with a myriad of black flakes sprinkled onto my face pleasuring me with all the delights of summertime: passionate nights, fields of perfumed wildflowers, fresh blossoms flowing in the wind. The smell of every tropical fruit shined on my face with that single gust of heat. But there was also that slight taint of darkness; misery and a contorted humidity. I writhed in his arms passionately and he had his arms grasped around my waist as a lover would. I let out one last moan of excited loud pleasure.

"Xavier," I murmured.

Suddenly I became limp with feverish delight and he held me close as I drifted off into a heavy, warm sleep.

* * *

I watched Zarina sleep for what seemed like an hour, probably longer, then tried to extricate myself from her entangled limbs, carefully, as not to wake her. She would never know what it did to me when she whispered my name like that - and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I longed to touch her curves in wicked ways she would undoubtedly enjoy but never allow me to do. I glanced back at her slumbering figure as I headed towards the doorway. I could hardly remove my eyes from her; she was the most striking creature I had ever laid eyes on. I had known some beautiful females throughout my long existence and none of them even measured up to her. I shook the dazed look off my face and exited the room.

The moments we shared were always so forced on my part; giving Zarina the heat that she needed was against my very essence. I had dark blood flowing through my veins and having the sunlight manifesting itself in my body was draining, especially since she could hardly reciprocate the action back towards me. I stared at the mark on my wrist with anger. The imprint of the flaming dagger was dull, for now.

But brooding over my nature didn't remove the mental picture from my mind. I thought about Zarina constantly, whether I wanted to or not. Her cat-like hazel eyes flecked with gold sparkles. Her kinky, curly hair that tumbled down her back in vivid black ringlets, half her head streaked with golden curls that stood out starkly against the raven black. Her perfect lips were always just the right shade of pink, as if she had just been kissing someone, which had to be some kind of joke because we never once kissed. It was almost as if her lips had been designed for the soul purpose of teasing me. And her skin was like a caramel color that had tanned in the sun, her curvaceous body as if it had been sprinkled with golden shimmer. On her face - just her cheeks - were faded golden freckles. They were only ever noticeable to humans when she had a surge of emotion; which never really happened anymore. Ever since the overtake of power, she was now just a mere shadow of the fiery vixen she once was… my mind started to drift but I brought it back to reality.

Zarina should be knocked about for the next few hours, I thought to myself. I gave her enough of my tainted heat to last a week. The moments we shared were so intense, but so much more pleasurable to her than myself .My nourishment required a different source, I needed to feed off the corrupted and impure emotions of others, anything negative would do: fear, lust, greed, malice… If I needed to get my satisfaction I had to find some pathetic mortal girl to seduce, but one with a significantly defiled mind. Either way it was a huge disappointment because any mortal girls were frail in comparison to the goddess I had upstairs.

Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on the inside of my wrist. I looked down at my mark; it was flaming. I sighed and rushed to my private quarters. I picked up the black, metal mirror from the top of my desk. The carvings etched so elegantly around its edges slithered as I spoke the ancient tongue to release the magical seal on the mirror. It shone briefly, and then a face appeared. This was the only means of communication that the vampires used; anything else was not to be trusted. And they were too old fashioned and arrogant to pick up a telephone.

"Xavier."

"Aro," I nodded at the figure in the mirror.

"I take it you are settled?" Aro asked in a tone that was almost suspicious. I nodded in agreement. "Listen carefully _Gancanagh_. You must tread carefully in this area, I know that there is some of my kind there, and the ley lines are very active around this city. Be vigilant, and alert me at slightest suspicion."

"Nothing I can't handle," I said in a gruff voice. I was more than capable of handling my own with vampires.

Aro grew impatient. "Do not be foolish, _Gancanagh,_" he paused as if for dramatic effect, "never has a mere faerie, especially a non-royal faerie, defeated a vampire. So please, spare me your antics." Aro's tone was cold.

I grew furious and retorted. "And never has a feeble vampire defeated a faerie, blood-demon," I reared back. He always bested me with emotions. Vampires were always so in check with their feelings, never letting on their true thoughts; immortality did that to them. But immortality is where the similarities stopped with our two races. Faeries experienced emotions differently than humans; we usually gave in to our feelings, good or bad, most times and were quite volatile and high-spirited. The essence of a faeries being was driven by their emotions, vampires spent their existence trying to dispel theirs.

Aro rolled his eyes impatiently, as if dealing with a child. "If you are done being petulant, heed to my instructions. Heed my instructions or you will pay," the vampire said with finality in his tone. Suddenly the mirror went blank, and I was faced with my own fury-laden eyes.

At that moment I wished that I could be the one that was destined to have the powers to destruct all vampires. Admittedly, Aro was correct, true, no faerie, not even an imperial could destroy a vampire. How I wished I could snap Aro's stone neck with his own hands. Oh yes, how I wished I had that power. But alas, that power was in the room down the hall, slumbering peacefully unaware of her oncoming future fate.

* * *

Please review (questions, or comments)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Sorry for the long wait everyone!! I've promised myself to update more frequently.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my created characters

Preview from last chapter:

* * *

_**I grew furious and retorted. "And never has a feeble vampire defeated a faerie, blood-demon," I reared back. He always bested me with emotions. Vampires were always so in check with their feelings, never letting on their true thoughts; immortality did that to them. But immortality is where the similarities stopped with our two races. Faeries experienced emotions differently than humans; we usually gave in to our feelings, good or bad, most times and were quite volatile and high-spirited. The essence of a faeries being was driven by their emotions, vampires spent their existence trying to dispel theirs.**_

_**Aro rolled his eyes impatiently, as if dealing with a child. "If you are done being petulant, heed to my instructions. Heed my instructions or you will pay," the vampire said with finality in his tone. Suddenly the mirror went blank, and I was faced with my own fury-laden eyes.**_

_**At that moment I wished that I could be the one that was destined to have the powers to destruct all vampires. Admittedly, Aro was correct, true, no faerie, not even an imperial could destroy a vampire. How I wished I could snap Aro's stone neck with his own hands. Oh yes, how I wished I had that power. But alas, that power was in the room down the hall, slumbering peacefully unaware of her oncoming future fate.**_

* * *

_I tapped my paintbrush against the easel. I was waiting for something, but for what I didn't know. I decided to lie in the sand while I waited for...whatever it was I waiting for. The sand was a blanched white colour, and very warm against my skin. About a hundred meters away the turquoise ocean slapped against the shore This place felt very familiar a distant familiarity, that felt like eons ago. _

_The clarity of my dream was perfect, just like the new blue-ray player Xavier purchased recently. I looked around and observed my new surroundings. Everything had an aura for beauty; so serene, yet so lively. The exotic flora, lush and vibrant, told me I was in the tropics somewhere; the air held the heavy aroma of deeply scented flowers. I closed my eyes in pleasure and enjoyed the feel of the scorching sun on face. It had been way too long since I had felt this familiar warmth on my skin. It felt pure, vibrant and alive. This was how warmth supposed to feel...damn Xavier and his stupid rules-_

_"Figures you would be laying about," a voice came from above me. I almost jumped from my spot in fright, but I opted to open my eyes instead. Standing over me were two bright violet eyes; I knew this person... My mouth unconsciously turned into a smile, as if my body and mind were not connected. I felt as though I was taking a backseat to body's whims. _

_"Well, I wouldn't be laying here if you were on time," I stuck out my tongue childishly._

_"Your hardly one to talk about being on time Z," she joked. She offered her hand, and I grabbed it, springing to my feet. "I seem to remember the time when you would stroll into Latin class five minutes before it finished." _

_"Whatever, Pacifica. Go stand over by that palm tree before I decide to streak your hair blue," I twirled my paintbrush around menacingly. Her face feigned a surprised look before she swung around, her raven locks swinging dramatically as she stalked over to my desired spot. I giggled to myself as I walked towards my easel and eyed my golden art trunk beside it, wondering what colours I should use to paint my friend. I inched away from my supplies and stared at her off in the distance. She was sitting at the base of the tree, braiding her hair in boredom. I watched as she plaited the ink black strands around each other. When she finished she looked up at me and smiled in confusion._

_"You're not seriously going to use that, are you?" she gestured toward my hand where I held a paintbrush. _

_I looked down at it, and looked back at her."Why not?" I asked, as my vision started to dim. As if ignoring the question I had just asked her I picked up a pair of black leather gloves from my supplies trunk and put them on. I felt a brush of air, and suddenly Pacifica was in front of me. _

_"Why, why would you put these on? You don't need these to paint!" Her violet eyes flashed in anger. _

_"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly. "I always wear gloves to paint, and who doesn't use a paintbrush?"_

_"Zarina!" she said slowly, as if talking to a child, " Take, off, the, gloves." She enunciated every word carefully. And that's the last thing I remembered before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and everything went black..._

I woke up in a cold sweat, no not just cold sweat a freezing sweat. I was drenched and so was my pillow, and new silk bed sheets. I threw my blanket off of me despite my cold temperature and tried to remember what I dreamt before the memory soared into oblivion. There was a girl, with black hair, and clearly I'd had some sort of close history with her; we seemed to be friends. This was not much information through; I needed to record this so I could have something to refer to should I have a similar dream. I started going through the half packed boxes in my room; I still hadn't finished packing yet. I opened my black leather art trunk and dug through it until I pulled out my sketch pad, coloured pencils, and leather gloves. I slipped on my leather gloves and I quickly sketched out the image of the girl, using long fluid strokes to capture her raven hair. I switched to my ivory -coloured pencil, but then decided it was too light. She had more of a tanned olive skin tone. But I couldn't find the right shade. My fingers started itching, I became agitated. Why wasn't the right colour here? I could see her exact shade of skin in my mind, but I couldn't find the stupid shade in this STUPID pencil set. In a fit of uncertain rage, I threw the coloured pencil across the room. To my dissatisfaction, it didn't break. I let out a disgruntled sigh and tried to focus. My fingers started to tremble a bit, my index fingers slightly more than the others. I put it to the paper, imagining the soft olive skin colour of the girl I had dreamt about.

What was I doing? I shook my head in disbelief. _Take off the gloves_. I must've been going crazy, why would I take off my gloves while I was drawing? I always had to wear gloves while doing my art. Xavier had said so. And obviously Xavier only had my best interests at heart so I obeyed him willingly. But maybe Xavier was wrong about this one, it couldn't hurt just to draw without one glove on. I was feeling a little giddy, which was strange, but enjoyable. I slipped off one glove and picked up my black-coloured pencil. As I put the tip of the pencil towards the paper, my bedroom door banged open. I dropped the sketching pad in a shock, and turned to meet an annoyed pair of green eyes. Xavier stared at me for a moment, then his gaze dropped towards my one gloveless hand and the pencil holding it. My hand seared with a shocking pain, making me drop the pencil and glove on the floor. Tears began to form in the corners of my eyes, and the earlier giddiness I felt just seconds before was gone; I felt defeated.

"You never learn, do you?" he asked condescendingly. He walked casually towards me. "First the window, and now the glove. " I kept my gaze down, too embarrassed to look up at him. He picked up my hand and worked his fingers into the flesh. I flinched at his touch; my hand was hurting something serious. He snatched it up again. "Why are you even up this late?" he asked.

"I just woke up, and then I couldn't get back to sleep," I mumbled. I wish I could have answered him back with the same vivaciousness that I did to the raven haired girl in my dream.

"I see. So you decided to experiment with your art supplies without gloves?"

"It was stupid. I was getting frustrated with my drawing... and I wasn't thinking." I dared a look at his face, and his gaze met mine while he worked meticulously on massaging my hand. He seemed not quite satisfied with my answer.

"You have never acted so recklessly before, I'm beginning to think something might be wrong," Xavier stated. I didn't answer. I just drew my hand away and lay down on my bed. I didn't feel like being lectured for my mistake right at this moment, but Xavier seemed to be a bit more chatty than usual.

" What could you have possibly been drawing that would make you so frustrated?" I felt the mattress sink as he sat on my bed. I didn't feel like telling him, I already felt humiliated about this incident. Anyway, there was something private about this sketch. But unfortunately being what I was, I couldn't very well lie.

"A girl," I allowed. I was going to say her name, but I quickly decided not to. He probably would think I was crazy.

I heard him snigger."A girl, why would you draw a girl? Don't you usually draw bees and birds and all that nature crap?" he chuckled to himself.

I felt a sudden surge of emotion and said suddenly, "Watch your tongue before I streak your hair blue!" I clamped my mouth shut as soon as the words left my mouth. I must've been going insane, why would I say something so silly?

I felt the mattress rise back up, as he lifted himself off my bed. He started at me, and I stared back. He started to say something and then something caught his eye on the floor. It was my sketch pad. He stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up. I held my breath as he analyzed the sketching. I didn't know why I felt so nervous. His eyes went dark, and then they met mine. Xavier dropped the pad on my desk, and took a deep breath. I eyed him curiously.

"Why would you draw this?" he asked incredulously.

I didn't want to answer him. I just felt like I should keep my dream to myself."Why does it matter?"

"I think you were right, maybe we shouldn't be here. I don't think the climate is good for you."

"That's absurd, it's always raining here. By your standards the weather is perfect," I snapped.

"Excuse me?"

I took a deep breath. I was not used to the swirl of emotions that were inside of me. "What I mean to say is, I've had a change of heart and Forks is starting to grow on me."

Xavier started walking towards the door and he leaned against the open frame."Or do you mean you had a change of heart once you started making googly eyes at the golden eyed freak?" he sneered.

I blinked. "Golden eyed..." I murmured, "Oh you mean the pale faced boy? I can't imagine why you would think I was making 'googly eyes' at him." I giggled.

"This isn't funny Zarina" Xavier said tightly. "Regardless if you were, just stay away from him and the rest of his clan- family." I glanced up at him from my pillow. His muscles were tensed, his arms were balled up in tight fists. I thought it best not agitate him.

"Alright Xavier," I pulled the covers against me. "Night," I called.

I received the resonated sound of the door slamming as a reply.

* * *

The next few days were sunny. Just my luck, it was as if the earth was trying to play some cosmic joke on me. I did my research when I offered Zarina her choices in locations. The cities I had offered her all had been chosen on their precipitation levels: Vancouver, Canada, Seattle, Baltimore, Philadelphia, and of course Forks. She could have chosen anywhere else, but she chose the city with the peculiar name. Typical Zarina.

The only good thing about the weather was the lack of the vampires around school.

To say I was annoyed was an understatement.

I felt Zarina's fingers poke my ribs . I turned to her briefly before putting my eyes back on the road.

"No," I said.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say yet." she trilled.

"Humour me..." I smirked.

"Can you please roll down the top?"She was using the same voice that she used when she wanted to purchase an overly priced item, usually some froufrou handbag by Dolce & Gabana. But this was something I wasn't falling for.

"No," I repeated.

Her face fell blank."Whatever Xavier," Zarina replied and slumped back against the seat. I stepped on the gas, and swerved to the right, my black convertible Mercedes taking a quick turn through the intersection onto the highway, even though the light was red. I heard Zarina squeal in delight as I maintained a high speed. A midnight blue sedan beeped in the distance.

As much as I didn't want to show I cared, I didn't want her moping around on me all day; driving fast when she was moody, always perked her up. At the same time, I thought, I couldn't have her too happy either. I had to keep a _'balanced equilibrium'_ Niall had expressed to me. _'If you let her tip too far in either direction, it could break the identity concealment we have on her. You must keep an eye on her at all times, Ganacaugh.'_ I shook his words out of my head. I didn't need to be lectured like a child; I had brought Zarina this far. I didn't need a constant reminder of how easily I could mess everything up. Although, Zarina was acting rather temperamental recently. I would have to keep a closer eye on her, especially after last night's incident. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she had drawn a picture of "her". I refused to say that girl's name. If Zarina's memory was coming back, I would have thought she would remember her former position, or her family, not that girl. Her violet eyes flashed in my memory and I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

Two things needed to be done, I thought as I pulled into the school parking lot. First, I needed to get to the bottom of Zarina's picture...

"HEY! You cut me off on the highway," angry words flew at me. I turned, and saw an average sized blonde with milky white skin standing behind the midnight blue car, tapping her foot impatiently. I stepped out leisurely, and went to the passenger side, letting Zarina out. The blonde had a scowl on her face, but that quickly changed as she gave me a once over. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I mean, hey," she smiled nervously.

"I do apologize for cutting you off earlier. If I had known you were so..." I looked her up and down and she blushed under my gaze "...appealing , I would have never cut you off." I smirked.

"Well, we all make mistakes. I'm Lauren by the way." She smiled in a way which was meant to be seductive I suppose. It wasn't her body that was drawing me towards her, more her corrupt mind. I could feel it in her stance; she was mean and snarky.. A perfect meal to sate my energy needs.

"I'm Xavier."

Zarina stood beside the car still, watching me, knowing what I was about to do. I might as well kill two birds with one stone. "Zarina, you should head over to class." She huffed and turned her heel and stalked away.

"What's her deal?" Lauren asked. I could feel the jealousy coming from her in waves, an added bonus.

"Don't mind her," I gestured casually. "Well, what's your first class for today?"

"Biology," she answered, batting her eyelashes .

"Mr. Ratchet?" I questioned.

"Yes," I offered my arm to her.

"Shall we?" She giggled and took my arm.

The second thing I needed to do was get my dose of wickedness for the day. We headed towards the school.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and I made my way to the cafeteria through the crowded hallway to meet with Zarina near the entrance. I nodded at her in greeting. She glanced my way and smiled. I was not ready for that, I was expecting her to be mopey or a little angry with me since I blew her off to escort Lauren to class. She gestured towards the hot food section, and I suddenly understood.

Pizza. One of her favourite foods. I was baffled at how the smallest things could manipulate her emotions. I knew she felt humiliated when I chose to escort Lauren to class, but now she donned the happiest expression in the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes and motioned for her to sit down.

She sashayed towards the middle table we always sat at in the middle of the cafeteria.

I stood in line for the pizza and purchased four slices of pepperoni mushroom for Zarina, and one slice for myself. I made my way back to our table, and handed her food to her, and slid her an orange pop. She made a face at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You forgot my ranch dip" she said. I sighed and got up to get her ranch dip.

As I came back, I noticed her starting to people watch. She was lonely, I knew that, but I could hardly help it. It wasn't like she was miss popular before her time of change, but she always was joined at the hip with one particular violet eyed girl.

" Eat your food before it gets cold." She started eating away. Where all the food went, I had no idea. Her body stayed exactly the same, perfectly curvy, so I had no complaints.

I was about to take a bite of my pizza when I sensed them. Only three of them though. I turned to get a look. Of course the bronze haired boy, his eyes seemed especially gold today. Probably from came from a feeding session, I guessed. Disgusting demons. The fact that the Dark Court actually signed a treaty with their kind was a beyond me.

"They're not human are they?" Zarina asked. I glanced up at her momentarily. She was staring at the vampires , I could tell she was deep in thought..

I tensed. "What makes you say that?"

She chewed her last piece of food, and set the crust down.

"Well, for obvious reasons, their skin is extremely pale, and there too beautiful to be that of a human," she pondered. "Do you think they're from the Dark Court?"

"No," I said quickly. Too quickly.

"Then what are they?" she asked, genuinely curious.

I chanced a glance in their direction, and I instantly knew they heard us.

"Zarina, shut up!" I whispered in vain. "They can hear you," I said ferociously.

She was about to protest, so I put my hand on hers to distract her with a burst of heat. Her eyes instantly went hazy, and she nodded in agreement. It wouldn't last long though, my energy was draining, and this was something food couldn't fix. I needed energy now.

As if she had heard my need, Lauren came to sit down at our table.

"Hey handsome," she greeted, dutifully ignoring Zarina. Insecurity was wrapped around her like a strait jacket. Perfect.

"Lauren, you are a sight for sore eyes," I complimented. She swooned. Damn, this girl was too easy.

"So I decided that I'm not in the mood for pizza" she said as she eyed the crusts on Zarina's plate. "I might be in the mood for something... off campus.." she said suggestively. I eyed her up and down. She wasn't anything special. Blue eyes, blonde hair, a little too skinny, but she would have to do.

"After you," I gestured.

"Oh, Xavier, you're such a gentleman," she teased as she started to walk towards the entrance. "Meet you at your car in five," she said huskily.

"Zarina , go straight to class, and I'll meet you after school in the parking lot," I said in a rush. I didn't wait for her to answer.

I followed Lauren like a bee to honey. Too bad she didn't know how painfully I could sting.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that: Don't worry, you'll get your Edward fix next chapter, should be up soon :) Don't forget to REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone. Heres some action for you this chapter :) Hopefully it gets the story rolling for you guys!

Disclaimer: Unfortuanley I do not own Edward and gang. But I down own Xavier and Zarina :)

Last Chapter:

_**As if she had heard my need, Lauren came to sit down at our table.**_

_**"Hey handsome," she greeted, dutifully ignoring Zarina. Insecurity was wrapped around her like a strait jacket. Perfect.**_

_**"Lauren, you are a sight for sore eyes," I complimented. She swooned. Damn, this girl was too easy.**_

_**"So I decided that I'm not in the mood for pizza" she said as she eyed the crusts on Zarina's plate. "I might be in the mood for something... off campus.." she said suggestively. I eyed her up and down. She wasn't anything special. Blue eyes, blonde hair, a little too skinny, but she would have to do.**_

_**"After you," I gestured.**_

_**"Oh, Xavier, you're such a gentleman," she teased as she started to walk towards the entrance. "Meet you at your car in five," she said huskily.**_

_**"Zarina , go straight to class, and I'll meet you after school in the parking lot," I said in a rush. I didn't wait for her to answer.**_

_**I followed Lauren like a bee to honey. Too bad she didn't know how painfully I could sting.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

As I came to, I realized Xavier was following the snarky blond from the parking lot, out the door. His steps were hurried, and not the usual languid swagger they usually held. I wondered what would make him leave me in such short notice. He rarely left me alone, especially in public spaces. I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was acting strange ever since we came to this town. In fact, we both were acting strange.

I shifted on the uncomfortable plastic chair. I missed the previous school in France. It was a private institution, and their cafeteria chairs were cushioned, unlike these cheap and hard plastic seats.

I glanced at my golden wrist watch; there was still about thirty five minutes left for lunch. I glanced around the chattering cafeteria. The students were mingling and talking amongst one another. I admit I was very jealous of all the students socializing with another. I felt like an outsider, especially since Xavier wasn't there to occupy me. Not that we talked a whole lot, it was just his presence, or physical touch that I needed. But with him gone, I felt the crushing weight of the boredom enclosing on me.

Even if Xavier had allowed me to make friends as I pleased, it wasn't as if any of these students would approach me by choice. They all skirted around me as if I had some type of disease, yet they still stared here and there, with a look of amazement in their eyes.

I sighed. It was all very confusing. I started to twirl my hair in boredom. I felt as if this feeling of loneliness only occurred sometime recently, but then again, I felt as if I had felt this way forever. It was all very puzzling. My emotions and thoughts were swirling around, and I couldn't make any sense of them. At times I felt like I was awakened, as if I had a heavy fog clearing from around me and I was seeing the world for what it actually was.

How I used to see it.

How I was supposed to see it.

And ever since I had that dream about the girl I felt a little more giddiness. Albeit, it had only been about a week since Xavier and I moved to Forks, but there was something about this place. It was foreboding and yet inviting at the same time. I didn't know how to explain this to Xavier...

I don't think I even wanted to tell him. I bit my lip in frustration, ruining my glossed lips in the process. I grabbed a napkin, and smeared it off entirely.

I needed Xavier more than ever to calm me down. Maybe if I called him...

"Hi."

I looked up directly in front of me. My eyes widened in surprise for two reasons. Someone was actually talking to me, secondly it was _them_, and by them I meant the individuals Xavier forbade me to see.

She was part of the bronze haired boy's family. She always looked extremely cheerful; her golden eyes twinkled to prove so. I looked her over, her hair was a jet black like Xavier's, and it was in a short pixie cut that framed her face in layers up to her neck. I could never pull that type of hairstyle off, I thought. It was extremely daring, and suited her striking face well.

"Is this seat taken?" the girl prodded. She had the most genuine smile on her face. I shook my head in answer, and she proceeded to sit down in front of me.

"My name is Alice," she chirped. She stared at me expectantly before I realized that I should probably answer her with my name.

"Zarina," I replied slowly. I didn't know what to do exactly. Xavier forbade me to go near them, but they just came to me, and the girl seemed friendly enough. I could hardly be rude; and how much harm could politeness do?

"So sorry if I seem to be prying, but I just love your top, and I wanted to know where you got it from," she stated a little too excitedly.

I stared down at my outfit instantly, and fingered the cashmere material of my shoulder bearing sweater, paired with a pair of stovepipe skinny jeans and copper coloured flats. I smiled, remembering the boutique I had purchased the sweater from.

"It's an obscure little boutique in Paris, I don't think you would know the name If I told you," I said in the most polite way I could muster. I didn't want to come off as snobbish, especially since this was the first person to come up to me.

She smiled angelically, as if this was what she wanted to hear. Her smile was absolutely disarming, and made her already beautiful face, absolutely radiant. Definitely not human, I concurred in my mind.

"Let me guess: Antoine et Lilli," she arched an eyebrow, eyes sparking with triumph. My mouth dropped open almost comically. I couldn't believe my ears. She continued despite my lack of words, "I knew it; I saw that sweater a while back when I travelled there with Rose; that's my sister. But they didn't have it in my size." I eyed her petite frame; she had a dancer's body, athletic yet feminine. "Well, if you have shopped at Antoine et Lilli, you must have been to Nadine Delaines," she stated matter of fact. I nodded my head vigorously. We suddenly got immersed into a conversation of French fashion, and the lack thereof in North America.

The bell suddenly rung and I glanced at my wristwatch again. How quickly thirty minutes had gone by. I could feel my face flushing, and my mouth hurt from smiling too much. I hadn't realized how much I enjoyed myself. It almost made me wish Xavier would leave me alone more often; I was more than capable of taking care of myself.

We started to gather our books, and students started milling around, throwing out empty trays and gathering their bags.

"So do you have art class next?" she asked.

"Yes," I raised my eyebrow in curiosity, "How did you know?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess," she smirked. "Oh Edward," she called. I glanced towards her line of vision, and realized that she was calling to the bronze haired boy. He, I mean Edward, gave her a withering look, and headed towards us in a slow and morbid manner.

As he made his way over I had a chance to analyze him better than our last encounter. He took long confident strides, and walked with in an elegant yet masculine manner. His eyes were an ashen yellow, not as golden as his sister's, but they shared the same pale ivory pallor. He had a presence about him, and not just because he was built like a lean and muscled Adonis god, or because his facial features looked so perfect they seemed to be chiselled by a famous ancient artist. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but he seemed timeless.

By the time I was done eye-stalking him, he was amidst our presence, and Alice introduced us. I smiled politely, and he did the same, only he looked forced to be doing so.

The students were dwindling, and only a few remained along with the cafeteria staff.

Alice and Edward seemed to be having a staring competition, and it didn't look friendly in the least. They were in their own world, and the tension was becoming unbearable.

"So, I think I'll be getting to class," I started, "It was nice meeting both of you." I grabbed my purse, and started to get up from my seat.

"Zarina, wait," Alice said while still staring at Edward. He looked away, and his eyes seemed to flash in anger. Alice looked up at me and smiled a sugary sweet smile. "Edward will walk with you to class"

"That won't be necessary." I glanced towards Edward, and he did not look amused. "I've been here for a few days already, and I think I can find my way around." I said awkwardly.

"Edward doesn't mind though, he has the same art class as well," she said in a forced tone. I was confused as to why she wanted us to walk to class together.

Edward and I glanced at each other in the same moment, and he looked away in what seemed to be uneasiness.

"We should probably all get to class, the bell is about to ring," he said as he raked his fingers through his hair. We made our way to the exit of the cafeteria. Alice waved to us as she turned left at the corridor and went towards the English department. Edward and I kept walking straight ahead. The art classrooms were located at the opposite end of the building in what the students dubbed the "dungeon", which was really the basement of the school.

The hallways were empty, and our footsteps echoed in the hallway.

I wondered how I had started with having a wonderful conversation with Alice, to walking down the hallway with Edward. Xavier was certainly not going to be happy about this, and I fretted telling him about it later. My thoughts got interrupted...

"So, what part of France did you and your…" he paused, and then cleared his throat, "…brother come from?" Edward asked. He turned to look at me after his question. His eyes were squinted slightly.

"Bordeaux," I answered nervously. Most people assumed that Xavier and I were siblings, or at least shared one parent due to our difference in coloring. I tried to avoid the subject all together, because I couldn't very well lie. "It's in the south-western part of France," I continued. He gave me a cocky smile.

"I am aware of the location of Bordeaux."

Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I could feel them beginning to glow. "S-sorry," I stuttered, "It's just most people don't know where that is when I mention it." I was slightly embarrassed, but underneath, I was annoyed. The cocky smile he gave miffed me.

"I assure you, I am not most people," he chuckled lightly. "And you and your brother don't seem to be either." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"He's not my brother!" I snapped. What was I _doing_? Xavier was going to kill me for letting that detail slip, but I was trying to evade whatever conversation he was heading towards. I suddenly felt suspicious. I wrapped my arms myself, as if trying to shield myself from him.

He had walked a little bit ahead of me, but after hearing my statement, he turned around and faced me. He was very close, his body only a couple of inches away. I looked up at him; he was about half a foot taller than I was. His eyes bored into mine, as if trying to figure out a complex puzzle. All of a sudden, he inhaled deeply, his eyes were glazed over, he seemed enraptured for a moment, and then he suddenly snapped back to reality, he scowled and then continued to walk down the hallway.

My mind was reeling. Clearly he was psychotic; no wonder Xavier told me to stay away.

"What the heck was that?" I demanded. I felt visually assaulted.

He continued to walk as if he didn't hear me.

"I suggest you pick up your pace. Miss Takahashi is a nice teacher, but she frowns on tardiness."

"You're one to talk," I murmured under my breath. We continued to walk, now heading down the numerous staircases that would lead us to the dungeons.

"I heard that," he quipped. I wasn't prepared for that, yet I wasn't completely surprised, I knew he wasn't mortal, so his hearing must've been better than average.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you had a little staring match with your sister." I said it in such a rude tone, I was surprised at myself. He was agitating me to no end. But I was enjoying the banter.

He faltered slightly on the staircase, as if he was surprised but then continued to walk down.

"Do not comment on subjects you know nothing about, Zarina," he told me. He continued to stare straight ahead, even while speaking with me. It was the most annoying thing I had ever encountered, and I felt tenacity building up inside of me, ready to be spilled out.

I quickly walked in front of him, and forced him to stop.

"You know..." I placed a hand on my hip with a sassy flourish; the movement felt so familiar, "My face is right here," I gestured towards it," learn to talk to it, and not the air." I could feel my face tingling with heat, as if the sun itself decided to reside in my body. "You have no reason to be so rude to me, I don't even know you."

At the last word poked his chest with my finger, which was a big mistake, I quickly snatched my finger back and watched his once gray wool sweater sport a new singed hole in the centre of his chest.

My mouth dropped open almost comically. Edwards gaze slowly went up from his chest, and came to meet my eyes. I was expecting him to be angry at what I just did, but all I saw was astonishment in his eyes, which slowly turned into a fearful curiosity.

"What did you just do?" he murmured.

"I am so sorry, I don't even know how I did that...I mean I'm not supposed to do that," I gasped. The heat started to take over me and a blinding light seared into my eyes. The more I panicked the more my sight was being blinded with a fierce white light.

I stumbled backwards, my arms flailing like a mad woman, trying to find my way. I felt my head slam into the wall, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I gasped for air, I was hyperventilating. The light was so bright.

I felt cold hands grip my shoulders, from far away. I started slipping into oblivion and I tried to fight the hands off. But I was falling.

Falling and falling into oblivion.

* * *

Only I could get myself into a situation like this. If I ever felt like my life was at a standstill, it wasn't now.

Damn her. I should have just let Mrs. Takahashi deal with her, but that would have invited too many questions and that was what I needed the least of.

_Edward, why is she glowing?_

_Edward why is Zarina having a panic attack?_

_Edward, are you aware that there is a gaping hole in the middle of your shirt? I am certain that there is something in the dress code about that. _

I saw all the questions floating in her mind, and before she could a proper look at her, I scooped Zarina up in my arms and made up a farce about her suffering from an allergic reaction to the cafeteria food, and that I would take her to the school nurse.

I pinched the bridge of my nose for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, and exhaled slowly.

But of course I didn't take her to the school nurse. That would've been the opposite of helpful, for both of us. I rushed out of the nearest exit, with Zarina in my arms, and ran home. It was faster than driving, and I also had to leave the Volvo for my siblings. I only paused outside the house momentarily to call Alice, and let her know what had happened. I doubt she saw this incident in her visions in which she refused to share with me.

Before I had gone inside the house, I paused at the doorstep. I had to come up with some excuse as to why I was carrying this girl in my arms, and why she was clearly unconscious.

I sensed Esme inside the house. It was just my luck; she would be more concerned about the situation and care less about how it happened until Zarina was better.

I could feel that Esme sensed me, and I waited for her to open the door.

_I wonder why Edward is home so early; I guess he could help me with rearranging the parlour. _

She opened the door and gasped almost immediately upon seeing Zarina's limp body.

_Oh no! It can't be!_

I shook my head. "No Esme, she's not even a human." I started to explain what happened earlier at the school, dispelling any thoughts of my consumptions of blood

She beckoned for me to come in and place her in Carlisle's office. Upon entering the room I laid her down gently on the sofa.

_I'll get a cold compress for her head._

Esme flitted off to the kitchen and arrived almost two seconds later with a cold compress, blanket and pillow in tow. Being the mother she was, I expected nothing else but the best from her.

Esme continued to tend to her, while I sat on the ottoman observing Zarina's comatose form. She wasn't breathing, but I could hear her heart beating, she must have slipped into some type of shock mode. Her body was still glowing fiercely, but it had died down a lot since we came from the school. I listened in on Esme's thoughts while she hummed and adjusted Zarina's pillow.

_Poor girl, she is so beautiful. Maybe Edward has taken a liking to this girl._

"Esme, please," I rolled my eyes. She would never give up this absurd notion that I was meant to find my mate in this town. I felt annoyed that of all beings, she would think Zarina would be a possible life mate. Preposterous.

"Oh, my Edward," Esme turned and gave me a loving look. I turned away from her; I was not in the mood for pity. I got up from the ottoman and went towards the window. I stared towards the forest. I would have to go hunting soon. My throat was feeling very raw in the cafeteria. Strangely enough it wasn't bothering me now, I didn't crave for once.

"Carlisle's not picking up his phone. I'm going to drive over to the hospital and get him to come home and help us with our...visitor," Esme said. She looked at me. In her mind I could tell she was more worried for me than Zarina, thinking I was fretting for the girl.

"Her name is Zarina," I allowed. She nodded in understanding, and then left the room. I stood standing in the study, and turned my gaze upon Zarina.

Why had I brought her home?

I asked myself, yet again. I didn't dare go too close to her. Running with her from the school was damn near impossible. Her scent was so intoxicating, but not in the way that was fatal as it would be for a mortal. It was a mesmerizing type of scent, which made me witness insane things such as waterfalls in her eyes. I was obvious that I was losing my mind around her. Not in a good way either.

"_I'm not supposed to do that," _her words echoed in my mind. Instead of her being surprised at the fact of how or why she had burned a hole in my sweater, she was more concerned that she _could_.

I had not changed out of my ruined sweater, and I proceeded to finger burnt edges around the wool. If her finger had remained a few moments more...

I shuddered at the thought of my granite like skin succumbing to her heat festered fingers.

I would make sure that I stayed far away from Zarina as soon as she woke up and I knew she was better.

Wait, why did I care if she got better? Well, I thought, Alice would murder me for one; she clearly had taken a liking to this girl. And that made me remember the vision she was trying to hide from me today in the cafeteria. I made a mental note to inquire with Alice.

"Don't leave me again..." I heard Zarina whimper from the sofa. I was instantly by her side, kneeling in front of her. Her eyelashes were fluttering uncontrollably. I didn't know what to do. She wasn't a vampire, not that we needed much tending to, and she wasn't a human, so my Harvard medical degree was useless to me at this moment.

Her whimpering increased and sweat started pouring down her in rivulets. But the droplets weren't the opaque colour of human sweat, but a transparent golden color. Like golden rain pouring down her face. She started coughing violently; she was choking.

I felt like a madman. I was left alone with a possibly dying faerie. I finally admit it; there was no other explanation for her condition. I concluded that Jasper was not completely off his rocker when had discussed this earlier. I always believed he was telling the truth, but believing and witnessing are two different things.

I continued to observe her, and as soon as the choking had started it had stopped. I was in way over my head. When was Carlisle arriving home? When was someone other than me going to be home to deal with this insane sick girl?

Her lips started to tremble, and her eyes popped open in an instant. Zarina's eyes moved around wildly, as if not seeing, and then calmed. She blinked and raised her arm towards me. At this point I was taking deep breaths, her scent was making me inebriated. I stared into her hazel irises trying to make sense of this addiction I had to her scent. I didn't want to be around her in the least, but it started with the smell, and then I would see dolphins, or waterfalls in her eyes.

I felt her clutch the back of my head tightly, pulling my face directly in front of hers, with a sudden spurt of strength that almost rivalled my own. My face was only inches from her, I wanted to get away, and her face was too much to look at. Too stunning, too pretty, too everything. I sighed helplessly. Her mouth inched closer too mine, and just when I thought I was going to be kissed by Zarina, her mouth opened in an O shape and a haze of pure light streamed from her mouth, filling the air with flecks of gold and white.

My eyes shut slowly, and I fell asleep for the first time in nearly a century.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed :) Let me know what you think about the sudden turn of events !


End file.
